Thank god for that
by Arisa Aihara
Summary: Takeru is a Double-Oh Agent, and he is about to meet the new 007 in Paris. (James Bond AU)


Takeru is a Double-Oh Agent, and he is about to meet the new 007 in Paris.

(Don't look at me like that, it makes perfect sense!)

**Note:** Taichi (001, obviously), Yamato (002), Sora (003), Jyou (004), Mimi (005), Takeru (006), Hikari (007, how badass is that, eh!), Koushiro (QUARTERMASTER FUCK YEAH), Ken (008), Daisuke (009), Miyako (0010), Iori (0011). I mean, in the James Bond novels, there are up to twelve double-oh agents (0012), so yeah.

I will refer to Koushiro as Koushiro, the quartermaster, and Q interchangeably.

First posted on tumblr on a whim, because really, my obsession with Ben Whishaw as Q is _indescribable_.

:D

—

_"Turn left up ahead, 006, that's your rendezvous point. Three up ahead, all armed."_

"Got it," Takeru said as he crept along the dark alleyway somewhere in Paris, France. He had just extracted the highly valuable hard drive from the abandoned apartment and was currently making his way to meet up with the new 007, whom he had not met yet.

The previous 007, Osamu, had tragically died in his mission in Chennai last June. Takeru had not been able to attend the funeral, having then been busy in a different part of the world, carrying out his own set of missions. He had not been there to meet the new 007 agent either, but no matter. He had heard nothing but praises coming from his quartermaster Koushiro — something about 007's impeccable ability to return her equipment intact and on time — and Takeru would be meeting her tonight.

Before he could progress any further down the alley, shots were fired and he immediately cursed under his breath. The three armed men mentioned by Q earlier — no doubt the goons sent by those who were also after the hard rive — had already seen him. Takeru calmly ducked behind huge dumpster and waited until the shots died down before risking a peek. Almost at once, a bullet was sent his way, and he quickly pulled back.

"Shit," he cursed, now glancing around. He had a good estimation of his assailants' positions from the bullets' trajectory, but he still had to be very careful. The torn ligament in his right shoulder still had not healed up completely — and he really did not feel like cleaning up yet _another _bloody shirt once he'd reached the safe confines of his hotel.

_"Two on your nine o' clock, one on your twelve," _Q provided helpfully through the earpiece. _"007 closing in—"_

"No, _what? _Tell her to stay put—"

_"Good luck with _**_that_**_, 006. She's as stubborn as the rest of you," _Koushiro returned, and he didn't sound the least bit sympathetic.

Takeru groaned as he pulled himself up from the crouching position, turning quickly to place two well-aimed bullets at the assailants on his left. He needed 007 intact before they could both proceed with the next chunk of the mission — having her injured would not help matters.

Before he could shift his focus on the one remaining gunman, two more shots were fired and—

"006, I presume?" the petite lady at the end of the dark alleyway said in lieu of a greeting. She was standing about a foot from the now-dead gunman. From where he was, Takeru could see that she had one of Koushiro's guns in her hands — no doubt coded to _her _palm prints so only she could fire it. He should know: he's got one of his own.

"007," he greeted her with a nod.

_"Great, you've met each other," _came Q's voice at the other end of the earpiece. _"I don't mean to rush you, but really, you've got to hurry."_

Takeru rolled his eyes at Q's lack of tact, but said nothing in return. He made his way towards 007, keeping his gun at the ready. As he got nearer, he got a better look at the new agent.

She was, to put it simply, _gorgeous._

But not in the conventional sense of beauty.

She had short brown hair, with one simple red hair clip to keep her fringe out of her chocolate eyes. She was petite (no doubt very quick when it came to hand-to-hand combat), looked unassuming, even polite, and there was no sign of anxiety or nervousness for someone on their first mission as a Double-Oh.

"Yagami Hikari, by the way," she said as they sprinted down the alleyway side by side.

"Takeru, Takaishi Takeru." He turned to smile at her. "Not related to _the _double-oh one now, are you?"

"The one and only," Hikari said, now grinning. Yagami Taichi — 001 — was famous for his seemingly reckless style of _shoot everything first, ask questions later _and had nearly given Q a heart attack on numerous occasions. "But I assure you, I think first before I shoot."

"Thank god for _that," _Takeru returned, and oh good Lord, was he in trouble because he could practically _feel _himself falling for this one.

007 laughed just then, and they both knew that they were going to get along just fine with one another.


End file.
